The Magic of love
by TheGirlyWriter
Summary: How does Harry use his new mysterious potion?
1. Chapter (OLD VERSION)

I don't own any characters I own very little anyway

Harry woke suddenly from the dream he had been having all week. He felt like he must do as it said today! He walked down the stairs into the castle courtyard and looked around.

In the dream he would stand here whilst a white horse flew overhead with a package. Something told him that he would move...he didn't and the package the horse was carrying smashed into his skull and knocked him out.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Owch" he said to himself as he woke up in an oddly comfortable bed. He wasn't in his dorm room. Where was he?

Now he remembered he was hit in the head by a sack falling from the sky. Madame Pomfrey decided to use that moment to walk in and check him over.

"A minor burise" she remarked "that's all so you can go back to class now!"

As he jumped out of bed she called him agai. "Do you want this Mr Potter?" He replied yes and set off with it in hand to his dorm room where he could examine it in peace. He sat down On the chair in the middle of the room where Gabrielle had made out with him last night.

Inside the bag was a water bottle and a note. It read :

 _Inside this bottle is a potion made for you,_

 _One concocted with rabbit stew,_

 _Use with care,_

 _Once you've got it in your hair._

 _Now my (horrible) poetry is done ill explain what the potion does._

 _Once drunk for the next 10 times you have sex the person(s) will become your wife then anymore than one will be addicted to you._

 _Use well my boy._

 _APWBD_

Harry thought about this all day and finally chose the first person. It didn't say the first person wouldn't be angry so he'll have to talk to her first.

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

Who is it can you guess in the comments and tell me what you think.

There will be smut and it'll be the most part of this story(sorry)

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 (OLD VERSION)

An I don't own this

"Harry. Harry. Wake up!" Harry woke to see his long-time friend Ron Wesley Shouting in his face.

"What Ron? I'm so tired. He sat up and Ron gasped and started to look faint. "Are you ok? You look a little faint."

"Im ok but what about you?"

"What about me?" Harry looked at himself and fainted.

Harry woke once again in an partially unfamiliar room. It looked like the medical bay in the castle.

 _But I cant be its way too hot_ he thought to himself. At that moment he saw a pair of angles walk into the room. One tall and had the familiar veela hair. The other was young and after a bit he recognised her as Fleur Deleclour. Using this information he used his, really sharp, brain to figure out that the older woman was Fleurs mother.

"Gabrielle wants to see you but your body is doing something to her. Its starting on me and Fleur but we're a bit older and can cope a bit better."

"Harry?" asked Fleur

"Yes Fleur"

"Why didn't you tell us that you are a veela males are really rare."

"Im what?"

"Oh you didn't know?"

"No I got a potion and I drank it and then im like this…"

"Oh well. You cant reverse it. Do you like Gabrielle" this was from her mother

"Yes I really like her"

"Ok she'll come in then"

Later Gabrielle came in and sat next to Harry immediately she attached her lips to his. They didn't stop for the next 20 minutes somehow.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too"

"So… Im presuming how a veela gets married"

"Um yes I think so"

"Lets do it tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please please please."

"Um ok then"

And they kissed again

Thanks for reading and pls review good and bad thx. Until next time.


	3. AN-So so sorry

Hello. This is just a quick not to say I'm very sorry! I lost my account password and have only recently been able to remember what it was. I'll carry on this story if anyone is still interested.


	4. Chapter 1 and 2 redo (sorry)

**This chapter is just a rewrite if chapters one and two, however I changed some things so it may be worth a quick read. Next chapter will we out a little sooner to make up for this hopefully. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry slept like a baby. The first task had just been completed and he had worked himself to the brink of exhaustion. He had quickly realised why this event was only for the older students, one event and he couldn't lift his head off of the pillow.

However he slept peacefully, dreams of winning the Tri Wizard Cup flooded his mind. That may not be what he wants but it would be good to prove not only the students at his school but the entire ministry as well!

In his dream something changed, a strange urge pulled him towards the castle and he complied, walking at an even pace, then running, then sprinting. Not wanting to miss whatever he was anticipating. Running seemed to be too fast as when he reached the castle no one was there, just the ghosts flying through the walls.

Again a strange urge pushed him back and forced his hands out in front of him. What he was waiting for was a mystery, he saw nothing for miles around.

He was about to step away and carry on his fantasy until a cry cut through the air above him. Great golden and red flames erupted from nowhere and spat a magnificent bird into his world. This must be what he was waiting for. In its talons lay a bag, brown, tattered, old, this must be what he was waiting for.

Sure enough the bird about let go of the bag before the air around it folded in on it and made it disappear. Harry looked at the bag but found that he couldn't look inside, maybe that meant that he hasn't been told what happened yet. So he waited, and waited, until a hoard of dementors swelled up in front of him, all of the students run below them, charging at Harry.

* * *

Gasping he woke up, the party downstairs was still going strong as he could hear the music from up here. A sense of guilt washed over him and then was replaced by anger. None of them was by his side when his name came out of the hat, they're only in it for the glory.

Donning his uniform Harry decided that he'd check out the place in his dream. He rushed to the stairs before realising everyone will stop him if he charged through there. Instead he turned around and headed for the window, smashing it quietly, then turning around to fix it.

Harry made his way down the wall, hopping with apparent ease between the grips on the stones. A cold breeze brushed past him as he scaled the building expertly. Nothing would stop him now.

He got to the bottom and rushed towards the place in his dreams and found it empty. He smiled to himself, only a fool would rush after a dream. Still he decides waiting couldn't hurt him, so he did just that.

The sky flashed with fire then turned back to its original blue-black. Harry looked up as a bag appeared to be falling towards him. It was too fast, he didn't have time to move.

Crash.

It knocked into Harry and pushed him to the floor. His last sight was of an empty sack that lay mocking him.

* * *

Waking up brought a strange scene to his eyes. A concerned Ronald Wesley lent over him, relaying his condition to a small army of Griffindoors. Towards the back however, was the only face he was happy to see, the face of the young veela he had grown fond of in recent days.

Turning his attention back to Ron he croaked out a sarcastic comment to which Ron cried out "He lives!" Followed by a cheering and a grumpy Madam Pomfrey jinxing everyone who didn't need to be there out. Surprisingly, the two veela in the back stayed watching from a distance.

"Hello Harry", said Madam Pomfrey, waking back over. "Sorry about that they insisted that their champ needed them"

"It's fine" replied a weirdly cheary Harry. "What happened anyway? I don't seem to remember how I came to be here."

"Oh dear," mumbled Madam Pomfrey, "We'll get your memory back soon but for now I can tell you that you were found in the courtyard out cold by Miss Delacour over there." She nodded to Gabrielle and Fleur who took this as a sign to come over.

Seeing this she walked off to let them talk. Gabrielle sat to Harry's left, while Fleur good to his right. "Hello Harry" whispered Gabrielle with a blush on her face. She was a year a and a bit younger than Harry. Without anyone's knowledge the two head met up more than once to talk and sit together.

From Fleurs face Harry could tell that she was less than pleased by her little sisters apparent concern over Harry. She had probably figured it out by now. They all were still for a bit until Fleur snatched Gabrielles had from Harry's and rushed from the infirmary.

"She certainly doesn't seem to like you as much as her little sister Harry," said an old voice, "I'd work on that if I were you, veela are strong magically, and emotionally, I hope you weren't thinking on winning her over in a day. If you need any more help on the subject of veela, I hear Miss Granger has been doing some extensive research into the matter for reasons unknown."

Harry looked towards the door and saw that Dumbledoor stood there, grey beard and all. "Hello sir," said Harry. He decided that he wouldn't bring the subject of the two girls who were in here up, less people who know the better.

"Smart, muttered Dumbledoor" he nodded to himself, "But remember that nothing is ever empty, the only thing you ever need is love." He winked and walked out of the medical bay.

Harry picked up the sack the knocked him out before and hurried out of the room towards the Griffindoor common room. Hurling into the toilet he opened it and whispered love into the empty bowels of the bag.

At once a purple glow radiated outwards, enveloping everything in its glow in a strange warmth. Looking in the bag hurt his eyes but once it died down Harry could tell that there was in fact a potion and a letter in the bag.

Picking up the potion, Harry read the label that said _LETTER FIRST_. He complied, the letter read:

 _Once a man ran from town with no love in his heart. This caused him to be jealous of all love and he vowed to destroy it. However you can't destroy love, it's too powerful and he ended up extracting it from the people around him. In that bottle is pure love and less than a mouthful will allow anyone who has intercourse with you to become your wife. However it's not foolproof and they can still get angry. (This is added while you lay in the medical bay. This potion does not work on veela!)_

 _Use it wisely and keep it as your most closely guarded secret. AWBD_

Smiling to himself he put the note in his pocket to throw into the fire later. He then ran up the stairs and hid the potion under the floorboards under his bed, then fixed the floorboards. No one would find it now.

* * *

Later he was sitting next to his and Gabrielles spot near the great lake. He was thinking if he should ever be using that potion and what would happen if anyone was to find it. Maybe he should put a hex on it, like the bag.

Footsteps came within listening distance and he swelled with delight. However there were two pairs. He turned to find out who was the second and was attacked by a energetic and lively Gabrielle. "HARRY!" she cried, "You weren't here earlier, I thought you were badly hurt!"

"Don't be silly, you saw me earlier didn't you? I was fine then and I'm even better now." He kissed her cheek. In Muggle terms they weren't over the age limit for intercourse but in magical terms they were well over since Hogwarts doesn't allow students to do it on the grounds.

A cough stopped his and Gabrielles happy embrace. Fleur stood a little bit back and waited before he looked at her to speak. "Your a veela" she blurted out.

Harry looked at her confused. "No I'm not, I'm just… Harry".

She laughed. "No you definitely are. I've checked it myself my little sister wouldn't be blushing the say she is now, and was in the medical bay, without you being one."

"I thought veela were only girls though? My friend said so."

"Oh Hermione? Yes she would think that, males haven't ever been documented to keep them safe. Their allure is more powerful and could hurt some people."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. How are you doing with your egg, Fleur? I can't figure It out."

"I've finished it," she proclaimed proudly, "I've already started my preparations for the next event! Tell you what, since I don't need you dying and making my little sister here sad. I'll help you, come to the prefects bathroom at your school. Cedric let me use it, I'll tell you the secret of the egg. But I'm not ruining my own chances!"

"NO!" Blurted out Gabrielle who immediately turned red and shoved her face into Harry's chest. "He's mine"

"Fine you can come too," said Fleur, "to keep an eye on us if you want. I promise I won't do anything though, it's really not why I'm doing this."

"I-ill come" Gabrielle squirmed embarrassed. "But only to keep an eye on you!"

The two girls got up a little bit after that and set off to the carriage where they are staying. Unknown to the whole party a single person saw their meeting that day, hidden from sight and livid with jealousy.

* * *

 **Who could that be? I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry that the first chapter is just a rewrite I promise that the next one will not be and I'll do my best to get that out faster that the two years this took ?.**

 **Who is the person? Does anyone know?**

 **Please Rate and Review I love the feedback!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
